I Will Remember You
by PheobeHall456
Summary: Takes Place During New Moon. After Edward leaves Bella, what happens when a freak accident turns him human? Now that Bella and Jacob are a pair, Will Edward still have Bella's heart? Or will Bella choose Jacob over Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

I had left Bella some months ago. I knew that I had to stay away from her. I couldn't go back and screw up her life .After all the lies I told her that last day in the woods, I don't even think she would want to see me.

So now I was in Wisconsin, hunting moose and deer. I was renting a lodge by a lake. I didn't buy it, as I had no intention of staying anywhere for long. I hadn't encountered any of my kind, and I'm not sure if this was good or bad.

I went about my business, staying solitary and quiet. I said 'Hello' to my neighbors, and that was mostly it. I could tell they thought I was weird. Some creepy guy, living alone, never coming out into the sunlight to go fishing on the lake or boating. I'm sure they thought I was a psychotic killer. Well, at least they got the second part right.

Then, came Monday. It started out like any other Monday. Well, for me, anyways. I finished reading the latest book that I had borrowed from the town library, so I went to return it, seeing as how it was very cloudy that day. There was a large storm headed this way, with the possibility of tornadoes. There weren't many people out, but it didn't bother me. The less people roaming the streets, the less inclined I was to see someone and think it was Bella.

I could walk to the library, so I did. Walking calmed me down most of the time, and so I walked as much as possible. After I had dropped the book off, I decided to walk through the woods on the other side of the lake. The forest was dark, and it reminded me of home. I tried not to think of what happened the last time I was in the woods with a certain human, so instead, I thought of Alice. I had called her a few days ago, and she gave me updates on the rest of the family. She and Jasper were honeymooning in Sweden. Why, I have no idea. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were all in England. Rose and Emmett were attending Oxford, while Carlisle worked at the local hospital.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I smelled something funny. I turned on my heel, and there was the source. Another vampire, a woman, was right behind me. She held the dead body of a male human.

"You must be Edward. I've heard of you." She said, bearing a grin, her teeth stained with blood. Her brown hair wrapped in curls around her pale face in a way that seemed almost familiar.

"Good or bad?" I asked, standing my ground. She was a newborn, obviously. She was probably stronger than I was, but only by a fraction.

"I wouldn't say that protecting a human and killing our kind is good," She snarled at me. "Victoria says you die." She lunged, and I sidestepped.

I took up my self-defensive pose. She turned and lunged again, and I kicked at her. She ducked out of the way, able to deliver a blow to my face with her fist. I kicked at her side, and she stepped away. She lifted her leg, ready to kick my chest. I should have seen this coming, but I was distracted by a crack in the woods behind her. I didn't know what it was until a deer went running off at the same moment her foot connected with my chest, knocking me to the ground. She immediately pounced on top of me, sinking her fangs into my chest. I felt pain sear though me. I reached up, grabbed her arm, and pulled. A metallic screech filled the air as her arm was torn off, and she jumped off of me and took off running.

I stood up, leaning on a tree for support. I was still trying to make sense of what happened. The pain in my chest got worse, and I didn't know why. I could feel a burning that shot through my body from my toes to my forehead. My body slumped against the tree, and I gasped in pain.

It was then that everything around me seemed to change. I tried to take off running in the direction of my lodge, but found I could run no faster than a human. I felt something strange in the center of my chest, like I had a tiny drummer inside of me. Then, the impossible occurred to me.

I placed my hand on my forehead, and it was warm. I then touched two fingers to my neck and held them there. I could feel the pulse of blood rushing through my veins. I was alive.

I pulled a cell phone from my pocket and called Carlisle.

"Hello, Edward."

"Something's happened."

"What's the matter, Edward?" I explained everything that happened in great detail to him, careful not to leave anything out. I didn't know how it had happened or what it meant, and if anyone did, it was Carlisle.

"Well, Edward, I can only guess at this. You said she had the body of a human that she had eaten?"

"Yes."

"Well, my guess is that when she bit you, the blood entered your veins, and somehow triggered the humanity in you, which flushed out the venom in your body. If you have a pulse, you're alive, Edward."

"Yes."

"So, what are you going to do now, Edward?"

"I'm going to see a lady."

**A/N: OK, so this is my second Twilight fanfic...My first was Sunrise, which takes place after Eclipse and is about what happens when Bella and Edward do the dirty deed and get themselves into more than they barganed for. It has a lot of drama and a lot of action...and two car crashes. It's rated M for lemons and some language. Feel free to go and read that one too.**

**This is going to be more mellow than the other. I doubt that this will have a lemon, but if by any chance I put one in here and it fits into the story, I'll just change the rating. Tell me if you'd like a lemon or not. I con't promice one, because I'm not sure if I can find a way to fit it into the story, but if you want one, I'll try. so now, Edward's human, and he's going to see Bella. Don't yell at me saying that I gave it away, because what other lady would he be talking about? **

**So please give me feedback on this one. If you've been a fan of Sunrise, I'm glad that you're reading this one. I might not be able to get back to sunrise for a few days, because I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it from there yet. When I do, I'll start writing. Comment, and feel free to read my other Twilight fanfic, Sunrise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I never told myself it was going to be easy. I kept thinking that she might not want me back. But it didn't stop me from buying a plane ticket to Seattle. I had to find out if she still wanted me, if she was still willing. Otherwise, I would live out the rest of my human life regretting it.

I didn't want to startle her by just showing up all of a sudden, right in front of her. I spent the entire plane ride writing a letter to her. I would stick it in her mailbox, and wait.

Alice was on her break, so she was meeting me in Seattle. I was going to have her help me. When my plane landed, the first thing I saw in the terminal was Alice, frantically waving at me. I walked up to her, and she hugged me.

"Alice, oxygen. Issue!" I said, remembering that Bella used to complain about the same thing. Being human felt odd after all of those years of being a vampire. But it was like riding a bike; you don't forget how. Alice laughed, and I was glad that I was with her.

A few hours later, we were almost to Forks. Alice had come up with a better plan of delivering the letter. She was going to jump through Bella's window when she wasn't in the room and lay it on her pillow. I was grateful that Alice had decided to come on this mission with me.

We finally made it to Forks. Alice stopped the car a block from Bella's house to do her delivery, and then she decided that I needed to eat. I hadn't paid any attention, but apparently my stomach was growling. I had a few hours left, so all I had to do was eat and wait.

**BPOV**

After dinner, I cleaned up the dishes while Charlie and Billy sat in the living room, watching the last of the game. Jacob helped me dry and put them away, so we just sat in the dining room and talked. It was so easy to be with him. His hand would brush against mine, and I felt a warmth spread through me. It wasn't the same as it was with Edward…but it was something.

"Well, the meal was amazing, Bella. Thank you." Billy wheeled himself to the car.

"You're welcome. Maybe next time you come over, I can make chicken and dumplings."

"Sounds good!"

"See ya, Bells," Jacob said, his hand brushing against mine. I had stopped fighting against him a long time ago. I didn't see the point.

"Bye, Jake." I closed the door and locked it, turning back to Charlie. "I'm turning in, Dad."

"'K. Good night, Bells." He said, turning back to the screen. I trudged my way up the stairs and to my room. I grabbed a shirt and sweatpants for the night and quickly changed. All I wanted to do was flop onto my bed…

I saw an envelope on my pillow. I had to do a double take. I walked over and grabbed it, slitting it open with my finger.

_**Bella,**_

_**Something has happened to me. I'm human now. None of us – even Carlisle – knows how it could have happened. They only have theories. But Bella, I want you to known that everything I said in the woods that day was a lie. I said it because I wanted you to start over, and not keep pining over me. I wanted you to have a normal life. Now that I'm human, Bella, you won't be in danger from me anymore.**_

_**If you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I would be so grateful. I love you so much, Bella. I never, ever stopped. I understand if you don't love me anymore, or if you don't want to forgive me. If you would be willing to see me, have your window open at 9 tonight. If you aren't…just leave it shut. **_

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you, Bella. I would be honored at the chance to make it up to you. I love you. **_

_**Yours always,**_

_**Edward**_

I had to read the letter three times before I actually understood what it said. My eyes kept on welling up. There was no doubt in my mind that I still loved him…but I just wasn't sure if it would be enough. So, I walked to my window, and I opened it as wide as it would go.

**EPOV**

It was nine 'o clock and Alice picked me up and jumped into Bella's window, Set me down, and jumped back out. It happened very quickly, and I was standing in Bella's room, looking at Bella. I was human, but it didn't change the way I saw her. She was as beautiful as ever.

"Edward…"

**A/N: OK, so. Here's the second chapter. It's short, I know. But it has a lot going on. I really love the comments that I'm getting. But please, dont comment just to say "Uh huh, write more." because its a waste of a comment. And that gets on my nerves. I get excited about getting comments, but that just like blows my happiness right out of the water. so please dont waste your comment saying "Yeah, write more."**

**If you're a fan of my other fanfic, Sunrise, please vote on the poll on my profile. I've got some new, fluffy chapters up, so go comment them too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

"Edward…" she said. I heard the shaking tone of her voice and I noticed the subtle changes about her. She was standing awkwardly, almost slumping, and had one arm curled around her waist. Her eyes were wet, but not crying.

I felt the wetness forming in my own eyes, and this startled me. I couldn't remember crying as a human, and now I knew why. It felt horrible, seeing the pain in her eyes, like being kicked in the chest. Bella noticed this, and one of her tears escaped down her cheek. I took a small step forward and, much to my surprise, she took a step away.

"I'm sorry, Edward…" Her voice was small, and she cleared her throat to help it. "But I'm not sure what you expect of me…now. You left me…and now you show up…human….and I don't know what you want me to do. You stopped loving me. I don't know why you came here."

"I never stopped loving you."

"But in the woods, you said…" I took a step forward and quickly put my finger to her mouth.

"I lied, Bella. I thought it would be safer for you if I left, and I could tell that you were going to keep holding on if I hadn't said that. I wanted you to have a chance at a normal life…away from dangerous things like me." My voice cracked at the end, and I felt a small drop of moisture drop from my eye.

"Edward…" She dropped her head. "I never stopped loving you. I kept wishing it was all a nightmare, and that I would wake up in your arms, and feel safe again for once." I pulled her chin up to look at me.

"Bella…" My face was almost touching hers. "I still love you. I want you to be happy. If you want me gone again, I'll leave."

She shook her head. "No. I love you, Edward." I pressed my lips to hers, gently at first, but gradually edging closer to where the non-existent boundaries were. I could tell her lips were hesitant, but willing. The room melted away, and all there was was her. Her lips moved with mine, and my tongue gently probed her mouth.

She gasped, knowing that the boundary had been crossed. My defenses were completely down, and she hadn't expected this. I kept kissing at her neck, but she started to speak. "Edward…"

"Hmm?" I didn't lift my head and kept kissing her.

"I…I can't do…this…" I stopped and looked into her eyes. She sighed. "I just…I can't…get hurt again."

"Bella…" I took her face in my hands and lifted it up to meet my eyes. "I won't hurt you again."

"I know," her voice cracked, "But I can't put myself in that position. I can't go through that again. You left me once."

"I won't do that again. I'm human now. I'm going to spend the rest of my human life with you." I kissed her cheek gently. "Bella, you look exhausted."

She smiled slightly. "A bit. So do you." I smiled.

"Alice will call if Charlie decides to come in and check on you." She nodded and I led her over to the bed, where she laid down next to me. She was lying in a different position than she usually did. Her knees curled up to her chin, and her arms were wrapped tightly around them. She noticed my concerned expression and uncurled quickly.

"Habit. Sorry," she said.

"I really broke you, didn't I?" I dropped my head. It hurt me to think about how much she must have hurt when I left. I could still hear her voice calling for me in my head…

"I'll be fine. You're here now." She sighed and rested her head against my shoulder. I put my head lightly on hers, and hoped that what she said was true.

**A/N: Sorry it's taking a long time to update this fic...I'm working more on my other Twilight fanfic, Sunrise, which now has 27 chapters. I'd appreciate it you you read that, too. It's my favorite. But, anyways, as usual, comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK, there's a lemon in this chapter, BUT I made sure to make it tame, so that I didn't have to raise the rating, so don't worry. If you don't want to read it, skip it, but be sure to look for the last two paragraphs before you skip it completely.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

That was the first night in a hundred years that I ever fell asleep. I kept expecting the phone to ring, Alice telling me that Charlie was going to wake up soon and check on Bella before he went to work, but it never did. I slept deeply that night. I kept my hand curled around hers, but I didn't hold her close, as I would have liked to, because I didn't want her to react to that the same way that she reacted to my kiss.

I opened my eyes, blinking furiously at the light that was streaming across my face. My body felt oddly small, and so I sat up, stretching. "Good morning." I was startled by Bella's voice. She was sitting at her desk, bent over the computer, but her face was turned toward me.

"Wow…What time is it?" I asked, curious to know how long I had been out. Bella quickly clanked at the clock on her computer screen.

"It's a quarter to ten. You slept for a while." She smirked at me.

I shrugged. "I haven't slept for a hundred years. I guess I needed to catch up." Something clicked in my head. "Wait, what day is it?"

"It's Saturday. Why?"

"Oh…I thought you were supposed to be in school." I scooted to the edge of the bed, dangling my legs over the side. My stomach growled at the movement, and Bella laughed.

"I'm usually the one who forgets to eat something." She stood up, moving to the door. "Breakfast time for the human?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. I nodded, jumping up and following her down to the kitchen. I leaned against the counter watching her cook, but not paying any attention to what she was making. She was already dressed in low-cut flared jeans and a tight, short tee shirt. There were buttons in the front, and the first three down had been unbuttoned, exposing a hint of cleavage. As a vampire, I noticed her body all the time, but I was also trying not to think about how much I wanted her blood. Now, all I could think about was the odd straining feeling in my pants and how much I wanted to shove her against the refrigerator…

"Edward? Did you hear me" Bella was looking intently at me.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I felt a heat flush across my face, at which Bella laughed.

"Edward Cullen blushing…now there's something I never thought I'd see. Do you want salt and pepper in your eggs?" I nodded, and she sprinkled it over two plates of eggs. She handed me one and headed to the table, placing two forks down. I sat at the empty seat, shoveling down the hot eggs. I didn't focus on tasting them, I was too nervous. I'm guessing Bella was, too, because we finished at the same time. She stood up, taking our dishes and throwing them in the sink while I fought the urge to watch her walking away. She turned around, looking at me. "So…um, is there anything you want to do?"

I nodded. "Can we go somewhere? I want to get some fresh air."

"Yeah, anyplace in particular?"

One place popped into my mind instantly. "How about the meadow?" Bella's eyes became slightly wider, and she was a tad slow to answer.

"Um, yeah, sure…" I knew I had made her uncomfortable at the request, but I couldn't find the words to apologize. She picked up her keys from the counter and headed out the back door. This confused me.

"Uhm, Bella?" She turned to me with a smile.

"Don't worry, Edward. We're not taking my truck, just something a little faster that I've become attached to. Jacob brought it over a few weeks ago and helped me hide it in the woods back here." She turned and strode over to the trail, and I quickly followed. A few yards in, she turned off the path and headed for a huge bush. I waited on the path as she disappeared behind it. A minute later, she reappeared holding a helmet under her arm and wheeling a motorcycle toward me. She was smirking.

"So this is what you've been doing with your time." I was surprised. I remember how sick she used to get when I would run with her…

"Yeah. Jacob fixed this one up for me. I found two, and I let him keep the other. You can use his helmet; it's too big for me. He left it here." She tossed me a helmet that had been sitting on the seat of the bike. I barely caught it.

"No. No way am I wearing this." I shook my head frantically.

Bella chuckled again, walking the bike past me as I stood there with the helmet in my hands. "What, is Edward Cullen too manly to wear a little pink?"

**BPOV**

The ride to the meadow was awkward. I knew it would be. That was the whole reason I took the bike instead of my truck – my bike seemed to calm me down. I might have gone a little fast for the human Edward; when we parked to start the hike, he had pulled off his helmet, and his face was paler than it had been when he was a vampire. I chuckled, and he grimaced.

It didn't take long to get to the meadow. I flopped down onto the grass, and I heard Edward sit next to me. I sat up, looking at him. "What happened to you?"

Edward sighed. I didn't want to bring it up, but I was curious, and the awkward silence was annoying. He started explaining everything that had happened from the time he left until now. While he spoke, he played with the grass in front of him, never looking at me. It wasn't until he mentioned Victoria's name that I realized just how fast my heart was beating; I had always relied on Edward to point that out. I tried to focus on breathing while listening to how he met Alice at the airport, and how he came to see me. He stopped talking, and I was slow to respond.

"Victoria sent someone to kill you." He nodded, looking at me to judge my reaction. "She sent someone to kill me, too," I said softly. His eyes widened, and he jumped up.

"What?"

"I had a free day, and I was…I was looking for this meadow. I found it, and then Laurent showed up, and he was about to kill me, but he was chased off by Jake and the wolves…" I quickly closed my mouth at the sight of his face.

"Jake…and the wolves. The werewolves are back." He muttered to himself.

"Yeah, Jacob Black. He and I got to be good friends, he's the whole reason I found the meadow again in the first place. He was a little strange when he started the whole transformation thing, but we're fine now, and the rest of the pack is wonderful." I was spewing again, so I shut up.

"I should have known that my being here would have no affect on your ability to find danger," Edward chuckled, sitting back down. "I'm not sure which was more dangerous: me or the wolves."

"They saved my life, Edward. They killed Laurent. I owe them my life, especially Jacob. He's been kinder to me than I deserve."

Edward's face turned solemn. "I remember when you used to tell Alice that about me." He paused. "Do you…are you two…" He seemed to have trouble getting the words out, but I knew what he was going to ask.

"We're not together. Jake wants me to say yes…I've just never been sure. I know that I can't love him the way I loved you…" I faltered at my use of the past tense. Edward noticed this as well.

"You don't love me anymore." He wasn't asking, he was making a statement.

"No, Edward, I love you, I know I do. It's just…I don't know how you expect me to feel. I'm still hurting, Edward. You left me. You left and you wouldn't even let me try to get you to stay. I never got the chance to beg you to stay. Now you come back, human, and I feel like you expect me to jump in your arms and…I don't know, Edward. I've been so numb for so long that I don't know what I feel." A tear slid down my cheek.

"I don't expect things to be the same as before. If you don't want me anymore, I'll leave. If I've waited too long to come back, and your heart is already with another, I'll go. Just tell me what you want, Bella." His voice was breaking, and I could see in his eyes that he was holding back the same tears that fell from my eyes.

"I don't want you to leave again." I reached for his hand. "I don't want to hurt like that again."

"Bella…" His hand touched my face, and I felt myself lean into his touch, my eyes closing, savoring the feeling of his warm skin. It was strange to think that it was Edward touching me, that his skin could ever be this warm. I opened my eyes to look into his. Even as a human, his eyes could still dazzle me into oblivion. The shade of green reminded me of a perfectly colored shamrock, or a picturesque hill of grass. He leaned closer, pausing to judge my reaction, and then he gently pressed his lips to mine.

Several different things happened at once, and he never knew. At that moment, I knew I wanted him to stay. I knew that I loved him more than I could think of loving Jacob. His lips touched mine, and a warm feeling spread throughout my entire body, pulsing in waves. A tingling feeling began between my legs, as it always had whenever Edward had kissed me. My hands found his back, and his were at my neck and twisted in my hair.

I was kissing him back. My mind seemed to detach from my body, not thinking at all about what I was doing or why I was doing it. My hands grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, tugging, and it slipped off of his head. Beads of sweat broke out on my forehead, and as I ran my hands across Edward's chest, I could feel that he was sweating, too. His tongue traced my lips, and this surprised me. I still wasn't used to this human Edward, and I realized that the boundaries were now nonexistent. His hands tugged off my shirt, and I felt heat splash across my face when I realized that I was sitting in front of him in only my bra. His lips were at my ear. "Bella, I want to tell you now…I'm not quite sure what I'm doing." I smiled, realizing that even if he was still a vampire, he would be saying that. Maybe he wasn't perfect at everything.

"It's OK…I know the theory." At least, I had watched enough r-rated movies and slow-to-disappear porn pop-up ads to know what to do. There was one thing that I was wondering, and I was so detatched from my mind that I didn't even think before I asked. "How does it feel?"

"It hurts…Like…It's straining…" Edward was gasping as I kissed his neck, my finger gently pulling at the waistband of his jeans. "I can't stand it, Bella."

My fingers twisted the button of his jeans open, and his zipper easily opened. I could feel his boxers straining against the back of my hand as I let go of the zipper, pulling his boxers down. I twisted my body away from his lips, gently pushing his shoulders to the ground. He laid there in front of me as I pulled his pants off, exposing all of him. His hands were tugging at the waistband of my jeans and, because they were so loose on me, they began to fall down with every tug. I reached down without thinking and pulled my pants the rest of the way off, throwing them away from us. Only my bra was left, and I discarded it close to where my jeans landed. I laid next to Edward, pressing my lips to his once again as my hand traveled downward. I took him in my hand, and he gasped into my mouth.

"Oh God, Bella!" He panted, his erection throbbing in my hand as I stroked it lightly. His fists began to ball up, and I knew he wouldn't hold out long enough for my body to satisfy its needs. I rolled on top of him placing him at my entrance. I wasn't afraid of any pain; I had fallen down the stairs a few years ago, and my doctor concluded that I had ripped my hymen after I complained of pain. I eased down onto him, savoring the feeling. I let my lips find his, and he kissed my wildly. I rocked back and forth on top of him, our tongues chasing each other, each of us lightly moaning at the feelings building up inside of us.

"Bella…I…Uhh…" He couldn't manage to get a sentence out, but I knew that he had no idea what was happening. I was close to orgasm, and I could tell that he was, too. I picked up the pace, riding him faster. He thrust his hips up and down to meet mine. I could feel his body start to tense up, and I knew that both of our ends were coming. "Bella! Oh god! UGH!" He moaned out at his release, his head twisted back, his hips raised into the air. My hips crashed down on his as my orgasm took control, my body shaking at the feeling. The moment his hips fell back to earth, I collapsed on top of him, my head laying on his chest. We didn't say anything, we just lay panting until both of us fell asleep, our bodies twined with one another.

**EPOV**

A soft buzzing woke me up. The meadow was orange, changed by the setting sun. Bella was laying beside me, and I was spooned behind her. I looked around for the source of the noise and saw that my pants pocket had lit up a few feet away. I carefully slid away from her towards my phone. Grabbing it, I flipped it open before it went to voicemail.

"Edward, it's Alice. Don't say a word, because it'll wake Bella up. Yes I know what you two did, and don't worry, I didn't watch it all. Edward, Carlisle talked to Aro, trying to figure out if this had ever happened before. I think there's something you need to hear…"

**A/N: OK, I know it's been a LONG time since I wrote on this. I've been working on other things, and then I was AWOL for a while. If you're not a reader of my other stories and you don't already know, I'm pregnant. Yes, I'm 17 and ½, but I'm keeping him. I'd appreciate that no one comment or judge me on my decisions, because I feel that I've made all the right ones. I'm exactly one month away from giving birth to a baby boy, and I'm so incredibly anxious, I can't describe it. I've recently began updating all of my stories, and I added a new one called Darkness. It's one of those amazing 'dark Edward' stories. I'm also working on starting another story called Falling Dusk, which will be my version of a sequel to Breaking Dawn. **

**I'm updating my stories in a specific order, so it'll be a little while before I can update this again. If you get impatient with me, check to see when the last time was that I updated any of my other stories. If none of them have been updated within the past week, then it'll probably be a while before I can find the time, because chances are that I'm either in labor or I've had the baby. Don't get all mad at me for not updating, because it's not my fault if I can't update, and I'd much rather get the hang of being a mom before I try to do anything else. **

**Also, I got a comment on one of my other stories the other day. I always say that I'm not writing for myself, I'm writing for feedback and for my readers. The comment said that I wasn't writing for the right reasons. I'm not sure if I was understood. I'm the type of person who will write just because I can. But I'm not doing it purely for myself. I'm writing these stories so that I can get feedback about my writing, and figure out what works and what doesn't so that then I can write something worthwhile and possibly be published. I have loyal readers that I don't want to give up on. I'm not writing for myself. I'm writing for feedback and for you guys. I don't care if you think I'm not writing for the right reasons. Really, I couldn't care less. If you're going to say that I'm not writing for the right reasons, then I'd appreciate you finding a different fanfiction to read. I'm sorry for the rant, but that person really upset me, and they had the nerve to comment anonymously to where I couldn't reply to them personally. I'm sorry, but that's me, and if you don't like it, I don't care, so don't tell me why I should be writing.**

**Please remember to comment, and if you're interested in more of my writing, either visit my profile and check out my other stories, or check the box and add me to your Author alerts. If you're interested in reading my upcoming story Falling Dusk, also add me to your author alerts. Please, if you take the time to read this story, take the 30 seconds to comment on it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I'm very sorry. My life has been hectic for a while. It still is, but I've finally gotten past my writers block on this story. I've been writing a Gossip Girl fanfiction called "I Never Forgot About You", so if anyone is a GG fan, please feel free to read that. As for this, I'm trying to update as much as I can. This story isn't dead, I know how it's going to end. I'm sorry for the fans who didn't like that I had to stop for a while, and I'm not going to list my reasons. I just hope that my fans will come back, and I might gain some new ones. Please take the two seconds to comment and tell me what you think. None of the stupid "Write more" comments.**

* * *

**BPOV**

When I opened my eyes, I was suprised to find that it wasn't as light as when I had closed them. The sky had the dark orange glow of sunset, and the light sring breeze had the trees and grass around us swaying. I looked around to find Edward laying on his side beside me, looking down at me. Our eyes locked, and a smile burst onto his face. "Hey," I said, my voice heavy with sleep. I then realized that I was still naked and quickly grabbed my shirt to try and cover myself. Edward laughed.

"Even if I hadn't already seen your body and been laying here watching it, that shirt still wouldn't do well as a cover-up." I girmiced at him and reached past him for my bra, pulling on quickly and fastening it. I reached for my panties when he grabbed my wrist. "Are you embarassed?" My red face answered. He turned my head to face him. "You don't have to be. You're beautiful."

"I just...I'm not used to...this," I said. I grabbed my panties and jammed them on. "I'm not used to being naked in front of someone." Edward reached for his boxers and slowly put them on as I zipped up my jeans and resisted that urge to look at him one last time before he covered himself.

Once we had both dressed, we began to walk back to the bike in silence. Once we broke through the trees, Edward stopped. I turned to face him.

"Alice called while you were sleeping," He said. My eyes widened, and I instantly began to miss her again. "Carlisle talked to Aro, one of the Volturi that I told you about, about what happened to me."

"Why? Has it happened before?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes, once. About four hundred years ago ago. There was a vampire named Cassandra. She claimed came upon a male vampire feeding on a human member of her family. She confronted this vampire, and the vampire bit her. She became human. Then a week after becoming human, she was bitten by a vampire once again, and she claimed that five minutes later, she woke up in the same place at the same time that the male bit her...only this time she ran, and he did not bite her. She went straight to the Volturi with her story. They killed her of course, but then they started doing research. They belive there are vampires with a special ability to turn vampires into humans when they have human blood on their teeth. They have tried to find one of these vampires, but have failed. They think that time turned back and took her back to the place where she first turned human again because once you become a vampire, you stay a vampire. It's like once a caterpillar turns into a butterfly, it stays a butterfly. It is impossible for it to turn back. So if somehow it was able to turn back, when it became a butterfly again, it would have to pick up where it left off." He looked at me, and I must have looked confused. "Don't worry, it confuses me too, but I belive it. I have to." His hand reached out to me.

Something in my head clicked. "So...if you got bitten again...time would go back."

He nodded. "Cassandra was the only one who remembered what happened before time skipped back. Aro was pretty sure that if they hadn't killed her, she would have gone crazy."

I laughed. "I can't see you going insane." I looked up at him. "This means that you need protecting."

Edward shook his head. "I need no more protection than you do. With Victoria after you, your new werewolf friends, and and your antural ability to trip over a flat surface, you might even need more protection." He began walking to the bike again, but stopped when I didn't move. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"She can use you." My voice was monotone, but my mind was reeling.

"What are you talking about, love?"

"She can use you to get to me." My voice began to wobble. "She can use you like James used my mother!" I was shouting. "She can threaten to hurt you, or kill you, or turn you, or whatever. She wouldn't have had a chance againt you when you were a vampire, but now that you're human, you're as weak as I am!" Tears began pouring down my face. His arms wrapped around me and held me close, his hand rubbing my back.

"Bella, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Edward! She could kill you, don't you understand? If she kills you, she might as well kill me too, because I can't lose you again!" I began sobbing, my legs giving out, and I crumbled to a heap on the ground.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Don't tell me to calm down, Edward! She could kill you, don't you understand? If she kills you, she might as well kill me too, because I can't lose you again!" Bella's body began shaking in my arms, and her legs gave out. My human arms were weaker than I was used to, and she collapsed to the ground. I didn't let go of her. She was sobbing, and I pulled her into my lap, stroking her hair.

"Shhh. Bella, it's okay," I whispered.

"No," She cried, "It's not okay. You're not a vampire anymore, Edward. If Victoria comes for me, and you forget that even for a second, I'm going to lose you."

"Bella..." I didn't know what I could say. I wanted to tell her that everything would be all right. I wanted to tell her that I would keep her safe, and I would never leave her again...but for once, I knew that no matter what I did, I wouldn't be able to promise that. She was right. "I don't regret becoming human."

"I don't either, Edward," She said, looking up at me. Her face was wet with tears, and I took my thumb and wiped them away. "I can't regret anything that has happened with you. I just have this awful feeling that something is going to happen and I'm going to lose you again."

"I'll do whatever I can to make sure that doesn't happen." I stroked her cheek. She smiled.

"I'm a mess, aren't I?" I shook my head. She tried to stand, and I helped her up. Her legs were still shaking.

"Bella, maybe I should drive." She nodded, and I helped her to the bike.

I remembered how to drive a motorcycle, but it was heavier than I remembered. I had no problem driving us back to her house, but it took two tries to start. Nevertheless, we made it to the house in one piece. As soon as we hid the bike in the bushes again, my phone began to ring.

"Hello, Alice."

"Edward, you need to go and hide in Bella's truck right now. If you start walking while I talk, you will get there before Charlie sees you. Tell Bella to tell him that our family has moved back to Forks and I'm inviting her over for a sleepover. It'll be hard to convince him, but tell her to be persistant and he will agree. Oh, and tell her I'll see her soon!" Alice hung up with a click.

"Edward?"

"Alice says that you need to tell your father that the Cullens have moved back to Forks and Alice has invited you for a sleepover. She says to be persistant. In the meantime, I have to hide in your truck."

Bella grinned, opening the passenger side door. I climbed in and sat down on the floor of the truck. As soon as I did, my phone buzzed at an incoming text.

**_"Get the blanket out of the back and cover yourself with it, fool. -Alice"_**

Bella laughed as she read it with me and grabbed a grey blanket from behind the seat and handing it to me. "Good luck," I said as she closed the door. "I love you." I pulled the blanket over my head just as a car pulled into the drive.

* * *

**BPOV**

As soon as I reached the door, Charlie pulled into the driveway. I turned to wait for him as he lumbered up the walk. He looked up at me and did a double take, which was actually funny to see. "Hey, Bells," he said. "What's going on?"

I turned to open the door and he followed me in suspiciously. "Well, Dad, I wanted to ask you if I could go to a welcome-back sleepover."

"What are you talking about, Bella?" He asked, hanging up his gun belt. "Who asked you?"

I was silent for a minute, trying to remember Alice's advice. "Alice Cullen."

"What!"

"Dad, calm down," I said firmly. "The Cullens have moved back. The job Carlisle had didn't work out, and his job at the hospital was still open to him. Alice wants me to come over and hang out with her. She's missed me, I'm bored, and I want to go."

"Are you sure this isn't about Edward?" He asked suspiciously.

"Dad, of course I want to see Edward and of course I'm glad they're back, but you don't have to worry about me. Nothing is going to happen. I'm fine, I've been fine for a while. Nothing is going to change just because they are back."

"Bella," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders, "I watched you fall apart. I don't want to have to do that again the next time they decide to leave."

"Dad, you won't. I promise you. They're back for good." My mind searched for a reason to make Charlie belive me. "Carlisle signed a contract. They're stuck here for at least ten years." I prayed that I would never be caught in this lie.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, and I followed him. I watched as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He took one big drink and set the glass on the counter. I looked at him expectantly. "Fine. You can go."

"Thank you, Dad." I ran up to him and embraced him in an akward hug. Quickly, I ran upstairs and threw several pieces of clothing into my duffel bag. I went into the bathroom and grabbed my essentials to throw in, and I ran down the stairs, giving Charlie a quick peck on the cheek before racing out to my truck. I threw my duffel at the grey heap of fabric, and a muffeled "ow!" sounded as the pile began to move. Edward's head emerged, and he climbed onto the seat.

"So I'm guessing from the concussion I just got that he said yes?" I just smiled as I threw the truck into reverse and began racing down the street, Edward struggling to buckle his seatbelt. "What's the matter, don't you trust me?"

"I do," Edward said, "I just don't trust you when you drive like me in a six-hundred-year-old truck."

I picked up a CD case and threw it at him. "Don't diss the truck," I said, punching the gas harder as I got closer to seeing my second family.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll have time to update, but I promise it will be soon. In the meantime, feel free to read my other works. Please do me a favor and comment. I really appreciate comments. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well...I'm a little pissed. I've gotten almost 300 hits on my last chapter, and no comments. I'm not saying that I'm not writing for myself, but I need to know how my story is going over with other people so that I know what to do differently. I need feedback as motivation, support, and guidance. I'm not getting that. If I don't get any comments on this chapter, I'm going to consider letting this story die. **

**I'd like to warn you...there's a lemon in this one. There's also a "Wait...WHAT?" moment. =) And there's an "OMG that was so funny" moment. Now, onward, my readers!  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

When I pulled up to the Cullen house, I was relived to see that it wasn't the way I had last seen it. It looked like it had before they left, and that was a comfort to me. I never wanted to see that house hollow and empty of life ever again.

The truck hadn't even come to a full stop before I had yanked the keys out of the ignition and threw the door open, jumping out. I ran to the door, Edward trailing behind me. I stopped to wait for him with my hand on the door, laughing. He finally caught up to me, my duffel bag swinging from his hand, panting. "I think that is the first time you have ever outrun me."

I giggled. "Well, you better be ready for more 'first's." I opened the front door and once again entered the Cullen house. Everything was placed exactly as it was the first time I ever entered the house. I loud shreik came from the top of the stairs, and I was launched into the air.

"BELLA!" Several arms were wrapped around me from different directions, and the air was forced from my lungs.

"Guys, stop, she's going to pass out if you don't let her go." Alice's voice drifted to me from outside of my prison of vampires. All at once, they jumped off of me, and I was able to breathe again. I looked around me. The two that had pounced on me were Jasper and Emmett. Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie were standing behind them, and Alice was standing beside Edward, both of whom were smiling.

"Sorry, Bella," Emmett said, clapping me on the back.

"It's ok. I've missed you all so much."

"We're glad to see you again, Bella," Esme said. She stepped forward to lightly hug me.

I smiled at her. "I'm so happy to see you, Esme." She beamed. I turned to look at each of them. "I'm happy to see all of you."

Edward grabbed my hand, and I looked up at him to smile. "Edward," Esme said, "I'm happy to see you."

"Me too!" Emmett pounced at him, tackling him to the ground. Alice grabbed him and pulled him off of Edward as I knelt down.

"He's human now, remember?" Emmett cuckled innocently as I helped Edward to his feet.

"So..." Edward said tenitively, "I'm still considered family now that I'm human?"

Carlisle spoke. "Of course, Edward. You will always be family. As will you, Bella." I blushed. "How are you adjusting, Edward?"

Edward nodded. "Good, I guess. It's a weird adjustment. Bella just beat me to the front door."

"YOU GOT BEAT BY A GIRL!" Emmett doubled over with laughter.

"All of your things are in your room, Edward. Just as you had them. If you wanted to rearrange, I can help you," Alice suggested.

"Thank you, Alice, but no. I'll just take Bella up and help her get settled."

"Just be down by eight," Esme said. "I'm going to make dinner for the both of you." She smiled.

"Oh, Esme, you don't -"

"I want to, Edward. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you, Esme," I said. Edward took my hand and led me up the stairs, the rest of his family watching as we ascended. As soon as Edward shut the door to his room, he sighed. I took my duffel from him and set it beside the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed, and Edward came to stand in front of me, taking both of my hands in his. "Edward?"

"It's so...weird." His thumb began tracing circles on the backs of my hands as his eyes avoided mine. "I feel so out of place."

I stood, taking one of my hands from his to tilt his head so that his eyes met mine. "Edward, your family will love you no matter what happens. That's what family is all about. Family love is endless, and it never falters. It doesn't matter if you're a vampire or human. Even if you turned into a werewolf, they would love you just as much."

Edward chuckled. "I guess with that definition, that makes you my family, too."

"Edward, I'll always be with you. I'll always love you, no matter what happens." I wrapped my arms around his waist, but he pulled away from me and stood in front of his shelf. He reached inside a lidded box on one of the shelves and pulled out a small black box. He turned back to me.

"Bella, I love you. My love for you is endless. My love for you never falters. I will love you no matter what happens. You say that is the definition of family." Edward knelt in front of me, the box in his hands. My heart begant to thud against my ribs. "I would like nothing more than to make you a part of my family. To never have to let you go." He opened the box. "Isabella Swan, will you be my wife?"

I never felt the tears that were sliding down the sides of my face. The only thing I was aware of was the bobbing of my head as I held out my left hand for Edward to slide his mother's ring onto my finger. His lips met mine, the smile on his face obvious as his lips moved with mine.

Suddenly, there was a crash, which startled Edward so much that he slid off of the bed and fell on the floor. "Oh my God! Edward!" Alice came streaking into the room. "How did I not see that coming? This is so great! I can't believe it!" Alice began jumping up and down. "Bella, you have to let me plan everything for you. Don't answer, I already know you're going to say yes. Oh, goodness, I'm going to go tell Esme." Alice raced from the room, and Edward and I collapsed back on the bed in a fit of giggles.

Once our giggling died down, Edward clear his throat. "On a more serious note...falling off of the bed hurts." He rubbed his elbow. I laughed, and pulled his lips to mine. He responded, his tounge lightly tracing my bottom lip.

As our tounges chased each other, his hands caressed my hips, tracing the contours of my jeans. My breath became ragged as he unbuttoned my jeans and began sliding them, along with my panties, down my legs. His lips began tracing my jaw, dipping down to kiss my neck, stopping when I began pulling at his shirt, which he quickly disposed of by throwing it across the room along with his jeans and boxers. My hands ran over his chest, tracing his muscles. He pulled my shirt off of me, and I reached behind me to unlatch my bra and pull it off. His kisses lowered to take my right nipple into his mouth. His tounge ran in circles around the peak, enticing a moan from me.

His lips left my breast, and he began to kiss my inner thigh, gradually getting closer to the source of the heat that was pouring from between my legs. All of a sudden, his tounge was on my clit, and my back arched instinctively. His fingers dipped into my entrance as his tounge swirled in circles, pulling my clit into his mouth, and sucking on it. "Ohhhh...Edward..." I moaned, and I felt a smile play across his face as he thrusted his fingers deeper. His tounge flicked my clit again, bringing me closer to the edge. I twined my fingers in his hair, and he hummed in approval. the vibrations of his humming on my clit sent me spinning into orgasm, my body spasming on the bed while Edward kept lapping at my arousal.

When my body stopped spasming and relaxed into the bed, Edward kissed his way back up to me. He kissed me on the mouth, and I tasted myself on his tounge, which turned me on a little more. I felt his cock graze my thigh, and I reached down to grab it. It throbbed and pulsed in my hand as I guided it to my entrance. I sighed in contentment as he slid into me and I felt him throbbing inside of me. "Oh, Bella...you feel so good." Edward gasped, and he began to pull back and thrust forward again.

"Edward...Oh, God..." I gasped as I began to slip closer to my breaking point once again. "Edward...I'm going to come..."

"Bella, I'm right there...Let go, love." With these words, his hand reached down to flick my clit, sending me over the edge. My walls tightened around his shaft as he cried out. I felt his cock twiching, spurting inside of me.

When Edward and I collapsed back onto the bed, we were both covered in sweat and shaking. Edward was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath. I slid my hand uder my jaw to prop myself up, and I watched his chest as it moved up and down. I took my other hand and placed it on his chest, feeling his heart beating against it. "Bella," he gasped, "That was amazing."

I amiled down at him, kissing his temple before whispering in his ear. "You weren't so bad yourself." He chuckled as he gazed at me.

"Bella, you are so beautiful."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you so much, Bella. With all of my heart."

* * *

**A/N: WOW. I had to wipe my forehead a bit as I was writing this. The next chapter will take place a few weeks later. Bella finally is forced to tell Charlie that she is engaged, something she has been avoiding. But there's another big suprise in store...and it could be enough to send Edward running...but the question is, what is he running from? Could it be because Jacob will be appearing in the next chapter in a big way? Or could it be something else that noone could be expecting? Stay tuned, and please comment.**


End file.
